


[all Dick性轉系列]

by itzzzrs



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Dick Grayson, F/M, Female Dick Grayson, Genderbending, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzzzrs/pseuds/itzzzrs
Summary: All Dick(性轉) 設定上算是青春期性別不安症的延續，但是可當單篇短文看*私設是Female Dick稱作Rachel
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 12





	1. BD - 清水

**Author's Note:**

> BD親情向互動，幫上一篇 ~~好像很壞的~~ 蝙蝠俠平反一下

「長髮會害你在戰鬥中喪命，你要是打算成為我的搭檔就處理一下你的頭髮。」

隔天布魯斯的女孩將自己的頭髮剪得跟男生別無二致，喜孜孜地出現在他的法定監護人面前。

「……不，我不是這個意思，瑞秋。」

布魯斯抹了抹臉，他知道瑞秋這個年紀本來就對性別的認知非常模糊，可是沒想到自己一席話就讓這個孩子剪去了大部分的頭髮。

跟精緻的洋裝比起來女孩原本就偏好能夠方便活動的衣服，剪掉頭髮讓他更像個活潑的小男孩。

布魯斯暗忖著也許等女孩開始重視外貌自然會重新留長，便也沒有多加限制。中性的外表可以減少臭男生盯著他的女孩倒也不是件壞事，只是現在女同學們似乎都迷戀上外表中性的瑞秋，這就有點讓布魯斯不知所措了。

「阿爾弗雷德，你會覺得我是個糟糕的家長嗎？」

「您是指每晚讓自己的孩子出門與惡棍纏鬥，讓自己的孩子陷入生命危險的那種家長？不，當然不了，如果您很糟糕的話那我也糟糕透頂了，布魯斯老爺。」

「謝謝你的冷嘲熱諷，阿爾弗雷德，它們非常有幫助。」

「不客氣，布魯斯老爺。」

自從他的被監護人加入他打擊犯罪的行列，羅賓的真實性別至今還未被人拆穿過。媒體跟大眾已經默認一個留著短髮的披風鬥士應當是個男孩，就連實際上跟他交手過的那些罪犯都未曾察覺，或許他們根本不會聯想到如此英勇大膽的孩子是一名女孩。

蝙蝠俠見識過太多驍勇善戰的女戰士，他不知道這些可笑的刻板印象是從何而來，好像這些反派沒被蝙蝠女俠踢過屁股。就連蝙蝠女孩都可以把他們揍得屁滾尿流，怎麼換作羅賓就沒人發現他是個女孩。

他觀察蝙蝠女孩跟羅賓間的差異，很快就發現羅賓在刻意模仿男生的戰鬥方式跟習慣動作。他的嗓音偏中性，但是光是改變語氣跟用詞就能讓他聽起來像個男孩。瑞秋是個天生的表演家，要做到這種細節模仿對他而言不是什麼困難的事。

瑞秋一直到發育期身材都還是如同男孩一般，擁有同齡孩子的那些家長們已經開始煩惱給自家孩子挑選內衣。布魯斯不知道該怎麼開口問他需不需要，只好按照制服的尺寸請瑟琳娜幫忙買了女孩用的內衣，再偷偷放在瑞秋的房裡。

女孩在那之後幾個禮拜都沒有提起這件事，據阿爾弗雷德所說洗滌的衣物中並沒有看見女用胸罩，顯然瑞秋並沒有將那些新內衣拆開使用。

「我只有在屬於布魯斯老爺的洗衣籃裡發現黑色蕾絲的那種內衣，根據尺寸我相信那是屬於凱爾小姐的。」

「你的觀察力可真是敏銳，阿爾弗雷德。」

然而聰穎的老管家沒有察覺到的是，蝙蝠洞裡庫存的繃帶少了很多。他跟羅賓受傷的次數並沒有增加，顯然他的女孩正在用繃帶掩飾發育中的胸部。

年長者開始擔心自己讓瑞秋剪短頭髮是不是讓他的被監護人誤會了什麼事情，實際上他也對蝙蝠女俠講過同樣的話，但是凱特根本不聽勸。布魯斯沒想到瑞秋會為了成為他的搭檔徹底假扮一個男孩，也許瑞秋誤以為自己不想要一個女生當他的搭檔。

「我們得談談，羅賓。」蝙蝠俠壓著嗓音朝他年輕的搭檔說道。

在高譚市陰冷的夜風中黑暗騎士扳起臉孔瞪視著他的搭檔，對方不明究理地撓了撓頭，今天本來是個平凡無奇的夜巡，他並沒有做錯什麼。

「怎麼了，蝙蝠俠，我做了什麼？」

蝙蝠俠用他沙啞的喉音擠出問句：「你為什麼沒有穿貓女給你買的內衣？」

「老天，蝙蝠俠，你一定要選在這個時間點嗎？在我們夜巡的時候？」羅賓聞言忍不住窘迫地拍了下自己腦門。

「回答我的問題！」

「好好好，我沒有穿那些內衣是因為他們會凸顯我的胸部，我不喜歡這個樣子。況且羅賓是個男生，他怎麼可以突然有胸部。罪犯們都會嘲笑我的。」

羅賓聳了聳肩，臉上擺出「這樣你滿意了嗎」的表情。

蝙蝠俠悶哼一聲撇過頭去，散發他那「不想繼續溝通」的氣場。

這次布魯斯又請瑟琳娜買來了運動用的內衣跟束胸。

「這是我買過最難看的內衣了，你確定要給孩子穿這種東西？」

瑟琳娜單指勾起購物的提袋嫌棄地挑了挑眉，男人沉著臉並沒有回答他。

「我上次買的那些有圓點跟花朵的呢？他穿了沒穿？」

「根據我的觀察跟推理，沒有。目前原因未知。」

「老天，你們男人什麼時候才能學會直接問女生想要的是什麼，而不是在那邊旁敲側擊。」

「那你想要的是什麼呢，瑟琳娜？」

「猜呀，大偵探。」

他又將那些新的內衣默默放在瑞秋的房間裡，很快地他就注意到他的女孩開始使用那些束胸將自己的胸前壓得平坦。他還是模仿著男生的說話方式跟行為，只要頭髮長長就請阿爾弗雷德再幫他修短。

對於自己的性徵感到不安在青春期是很常見的事，布魯斯認為他的孩子正在經歷某種性別焦慮。他認為自己有義務要領導自己的被監護人，不管瑞秋的性別認同是男生還是女生，或者別的什麼性別。

布魯斯從醫生那裡獲得了一些相關資訊，心理學上認為性別是流動的，孩子在探索性別的過程中容易因為矛盾跟排斥而感到心理不適，這個過程很需要家人的諒解與陪伴。

他給瑞秋購入更男性化的服飾還有生活用品，甚至某天晚餐時間假裝不經意地打聽他需不需要一個更男性化的稱呼方式。布魯斯試圖以一種不那麼尷尬的方式詢問，但他一直都不是一個擅長表達的人，從瑞秋錯愕的表情來看顯然他的問法還是太過唐突。

「你可以不必這樣，布魯斯。而且你要改變對我的稱呼的話大可以直接喊我羅賓。」

「不，那是戴著面具時的稱呼。當你拿下面具的時候你應該要有其它稱呼。」

「好吧，布魯斯，也許你可以叫我迪克。你知道的，瑞秋、理查德、迪克，這些名字是有關聯的。」

布魯斯挑了挑眉，「迪克？」

布魯斯不確定瑞秋是不是在跟自己開玩笑。但是在那之後年長者還是用這個名字喚了他好一段時間，跟阿爾弗雷德對話時也小心地使用著男性的人稱代名詞，只是這並沒有持續多久。

「你到底在搞什麼，迪……瑞秋？」

布魯斯不敢置信地拿起桌上那些被剪碎的牛仔布料，他們原本應該是褲管的部分。

「你為什麼要把好好的褲子剪破？」

今天他的被監護人穿得跟平常不一樣，那條被剪得只剩稀疏布料的牛仔褲露出整條大腿，短小的上衣露出腰部跟胸口。女孩今天穿戴著正常的胸罩，布魯斯發現他說的沒錯，這的確很突顯胸型。

瑞秋斜背著一個精緻小巧的包，頭上別了一枚金色的髮夾，他對鏡端詳這自己的搭配並吃吃地笑出聲，顯然非常滿意這個扮相。

「別大驚小怪，布魯斯，學校的女生都是這樣穿。芭芭拉跟我要去逛街，我傍晚就回來了。」

「不、不，你不能穿這樣出去！我不管你想打扮成男孩還是女孩，還是ーー還是其它什麼性別，你膽敢穿成這副德性出門我就把你禁足到三十歲！」

「嘿，你太誇張了！你只是太久沒看見我穿女生的衣服，這些衣服明明很正常！」

瑞秋朝他絮叨個不停的監護人擺了擺手，滿不在乎地說道：「我想通了，布魯斯，大家都認為羅賓是個男孩，但是拿下面具後我可以自己決定自己是誰，我偶爾還是會想穿穿看那些可愛的衣服跟內衣。順便幫我跟瑟琳娜說聲謝謝，它們穿起來很舒服。」

布魯斯捏著眉心搖了搖頭，女人的反覆無常讓他頭大，他已經能想見當他告訴瑟琳娜這件事的時候又會被對方調侃。

「……五點前回家，否則我會拿蝙蝠腰帶抽你屁股。」

瑞秋又在竊笑，貌似對年長者的話不當一回事，他現在只顧對鏡往唇上抹些淡色的唇膏。男人在一旁聳拉著他不悅的嘴角，他不懂這些年輕人到底在想什麼，好像喜好總是說變就變。

女孩抿了抿嘴，看著鏡中映照出的模樣開心地咧嘴笑了。

「也許下次該讓羅賓也塗口紅，你覺得怎麼樣，蝙蝠俠？」

「我覺得小丑會被活活笑死。別這樣做，我們不殺人。」

瑞秋對著他的監護人咯咯地笑出聲來，他現在說話也像個女孩，笑起來也像女孩。他墊起腳尖將一個唇印落在年長者嚴肅的臉頰上。

「晚點見，布魯斯。」


	2. (鐘+桶)×翅 3p 肉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Slade+Jason)/Fem Dick  
> 鐘桶翅3p打炮

那晚久別重逢後他們激烈地打了一架，隨後就在附近的旅館開房間來了一發。

女人說他現在的稱號是夜翼，史萊德不能理解從一個鳥名字換成另外一個鳥名字的意義何在，也許是為了儀式感之類的理由。

史萊德在床上看著對方將內衣穿回，那是一件純白有蕾絲的款式，他的背後有一道淺色的傷疤，剛好在他的髮尾跟內衣扣環的地方。那是史萊德用匕首切開他束胸的位置，男人無意識地伸手撥開黑色的髮絲輕觸那道傷痕。

女人被搔得輕笑出聲：「別干擾我換衣服。」

「你的小男友知道這道傷疤怎麼來的嗎？」年長者在他背後調笑道：「幫你破處的那一個？」

「傑森不是我的男朋友，我只是跟他上床。」

瑞秋彎腰撥弄內衣中的胸肉，又撿起他亂扔在地上的內褲跟衣服穿上。男人伸手攬了攬對方的腰部將對方拉回床上，年輕女人的肌膚摸起來手感很好，他已經開始想念那對胸部了。

「你可以晚點再走，你知道血清的功效可以讓我恢復速度更快。還是你在擔心你的床伴發現你那麼欲求不滿，需要兩根老二？」

年長者壞笑著又將手探入他的上衣，瑞秋腰部被搔弄得發癢，扭著身推搡著男人的手臂。

「傑森不會在意這種事，下次我們可以一起。」

瑞秋見男人沒有收手的打算無奈嘆了口氣道：「我以為你這個年紀不會在事後還糾纏著自己的床伴，史萊德，還是你還在在意我第一次不是跟你？」

「哼，我寧可要一個經驗豐富的婊子，也不想上做愛時哭哭啼啼的處女。」

「可是我第一次的時候並沒有哭。」

「要是跟我的話你會哭的。」

當他們第二次見面時瑞秋真的帶了他的男伴，史萊德還以為那只是氣氛使然下的玩笑。

「聽說瑞秋很中意你的雞巴，趕緊讓我見識見識你是怎麼操他的。」

「小子，你難道不知道跟人初次見面要先打聲招呼嗎？」

名為傑森陶德的年輕人身材壯碩結實，笑得一臉痞樣，當瑞秋說他跟比自己小的對象上床時史萊德本以為是那種還在讀書的鄰家男孩。

雖然煩人的小鬼又增加了，但是只是見面打砲的關係倒也不必顧慮對方是什麼樣的性格，他們很快就在浴室輪流清洗完身體。

史萊德有過幾次同時跟複數女性的性愛經驗，跟另一個陌生男人共享床伴則是頭一遭。他不確定自己能不能從中找到樂趣，不過看到瑞秋跪在他們之間，用手跟嘴同時服務兩根陰莖倒是挺有趣。

瑞秋在洗完澡後特地換上了半透明蕾絲的內衣褲跟絲襪，還有同色系的高跟鞋，他看起來興致勃勃，努力吞吐著眼前兩根粗大的性器，很快地它們就沾滿了唾液，能在女人的手跟嘴巴間牽出銀絲。

那對飽滿圓潤的胸部在內衣下隨著動作輕晃，史萊德隔著半透明的內衣搓揉其中一邊，很快地女人難耐地扭動著站起身來，臀部還在蹭著傑森硬挺的老二。史萊德稍微後退往床沿坐下，又把瑞秋拉向自己將他的頭按回自己的肉棒上，現在他被迫對另一個男人高高翹起自己的臀部。

「不、嗚……嗯……」

也許他想說點什麼但是史萊德才不管那麼多，只顧把自己粗熱的陰莖往他喉嚨深處捅，傑森邊對著女人難耐扭動的臀部套弄著性器，一邊用看好戲的戲謔眼神看著這一幕。

「既然你佔用了他的嘴巴，那我就不客氣地操他下面了。」

看著別人操自己的女伴的確挺新鮮，對方現在正在用手指攪弄瑞秋濕潤的穴口發出黏膩的水聲。當傑森抽出手指的時候他的表情有點迷茫，隨後對方用腫脹的性器代替方才抽出的幾根手指，再次把那的穴口撐開。女人含著年長男人的陰莖嗚咽了幾聲，但是馬上順從地開始晃動豐滿的臀部，在男人的挺動下被撞得發出肉體的拍打聲。

看著瑞秋的後背傑森露出玩味的笑容，他伸手輕撫他背上的傷痕。

「聽說這是你弄的，威爾森。」

「是又怎樣，他身上至少還有四處這樣大的疤痕是我弄的。」

「哈，他好像認為這個疤對他很特別。」

「是嗎，寶貝？」

男人撥了撥散亂在瑞秋臉上的髮絲又往他喉嚨深處頂弄幾下，他現在除了無法發出聲音以外似乎也並不想回答這個問題。

「我們的寶貝現在發不出聲，或許你應該把老二放進別的地方，好讓他回答我們的問題。」

年輕的男子拉著瑞秋躺上大床的中央，史萊德看著女人跨騎到對方身上，拉開僅有一條細線的內褲再次將挺立的性器納入體內。傑森歪頭對著年長者壞笑，用手撥開瑞秋飽滿的臀肉讓對方看清那些粉色的嫩肉是如何吸附他的肉棒。

瑞秋已經把傑森的老二操得濕滑，現在就算要塞進兩根粗壯的性器也不成問題，雖然史萊德的確想看瑞秋被他們兩個同時填滿，但是他跟對方的交情還沒有好到老二相貼的程度，他還想維持一些社交距離。

「嗚嗯……啊……你到底、來不來？」

瑞秋不耐煩地扭頭催促年長者，他晃動得更加急躁，身下年輕人的喘息變得更加急促。

「呼……別擔心這傢伙，我們用道具試過了。」

「我可以等你結束，陶德，反正你也快不行了。」

瑞秋笑出聲來，年輕男子朝他翻了個白眼，不耐煩地說道：「快點，別再拖拖拉拉了，跟我一起操死這個小賤貨。」

「別吵了，男士們，你們忘記我還有一個洞嗎？」

年長者挑了挑眉表示對這個提議很有興趣，但是床上的年輕人似乎為此感到錯愕。

「你確定？你根本沒玩過後面，你有看到他那根跟怪物一樣的老二嗎？你想被操想瘋了，瑞秋。」

「喔，你們的對話真可愛，小情侶。」

史萊德套弄著陰莖跪坐上鬆軟的床鋪，女人朝他咬了咬下唇，主動用手撐開兩片臀肉。他的陰穴已經被操得鬆軟，但是另一個洞口還是小巧精緻。

年長者毫不猶豫地將粗壯的陰莖戳向那個小洞，瑞秋吃痛喊出聲來，他的後面沒有經過任何前戲潤滑，男人還繼續用手指撐開他的穴口蠻橫地試圖進入。

「是你主動邀請我們一起的，你要負責讓我們兩個都盡興。」

女人尖叫著弓起背來，傑森安撫般拍了拍對方的背，他低聲說道：「你這個笨蛋，瑞秋。放棄吧，這不可能成功的。」

瑞秋死命地搖頭，用手拍打後方男人的大腿。

「我的包裡有護手霜，快拿給我，史萊德。」

史萊德知道這個孩子從小就是不肯輕言放棄的個性，只是沒想到他在床上也那麼固執。他用掉一整條玫瑰香味的護手霜重新幫自己的老二還有對方的後穴做潤滑，現在整個房間都香噴噴的，聞起來像瑞秋。

就算經過潤滑，要用後穴納入男人的陰莖依然十分吃力，史萊德光是將一半塞入穴口就已經讓瑞秋痛得渾身冒汗。年長者解開瑞秋的胸罩讓那件半透明的薄紗內衣落下，又在傑森面前搓揉那對雪白的乳房。

傑森可以感受得到史萊德操幹得多麼猛烈，他自認性能力不差，但是年長者操人的狠勁連他看了都忍不住吞了吞口水。瑞秋的洞穴跟著史萊德的晃動還在持續吞吐著他的老二，傑森仰頭享受著女人肉穴的柔軟觸感，掂量著自己還能再堅持多久。不間斷的快感終於引起他體內一陣痙攣，傑森感受到濕潤的嫩肉緊緊地包覆著自己的肉棒。

「……傑、傑……操我……快點……」

床上的男人配合著挺動胯部，粗喘著將陰莖頂弄至深處，就算新玩伴可以給他新鮮感，但還是傑森比較理解他的敏感帶。瑞秋高潮時還在被兩根粗熱的陰莖輪流進出，傑森的棒子把他的肉穴都操出水聲，同時他的屁股裡還含著史萊德的巨物。

瑞秋經歷了猛烈又漫長的高潮，傑森也緊接著在他的體內釋放。過了半晌男人的性器疲軟下來從對方的體內滑出，白濁的液體也從腿間滴答落下。

女人無力地癱軟下來但是很快就被後方的年長者拉起，對方將他的手向後勾，又加大了抽插的力道。他哭喊著抖動身體，髮絲都黏在汗濕的臉頰跟脖頸上，看起來狼狽不堪。傑森不是每天都能看到這樣的光景，他坐起身來玩味地捏了捏對方的臉頰。

「這下你就開心了，你就喜歡被人這樣操，是不是？」

史萊德不懷好意地笑了，他湊近女人耳邊低聲問道：「你還沒回答我，你是怎麼跟陶德說你背上的傷的？」

「……哈啊、我說……你想侵犯我……」

「胡說，我只是摸了你的奶子。你該不會也是這樣跟你爹地告狀，說我要侵犯你？」

瑞秋沉默地搖了搖頭，傑森代替他回答道：「他什麼都不敢說，怕破壞自己完美女孩的形象。他的爹地八成到現在都以為他還是處女。」

「哈，下次見面我會告訴他真相。」

「……去你的。」

史萊德咧嘴一笑，扯著女人的雙臂射在他體內深處，隨後便鬆手讓脫力的瑞秋直接倒在傑森身上。現在瑞秋的股間被射了雙份的精液，從兩個洞穴緩緩流出，史萊德滿意地拍了拍他的屁股，便逕自起身走向浴室。

傑森摸了摸瑞秋倒在自己胸口的頭，那些黑色的髮絲現在有汗水的濕氣。他又在直直盯著女人背上的淺色疤痕，只要是關於痛苦跟害怕的記憶，瑞秋好像總是淡忘得很快。

「週末晚上六點。」

「什麼？」

「我們打賭的內容，傑森，我說史萊德一定會選擇從後面來。記得週末回家跟布魯斯吃晚餐。」

「操，那是你開口求他的。這樣不算數。」

「願賭服輸，傑，不要跟你姐姐頂嘴。」


End file.
